SUPERWHOLOCK - Paradise Falls
by SophieLWhiteUK
Summary: The Doctor and Clara encounter the end of days when they visit 2013, only to see the twinkling lights of the angels that are falling. Together with the Winchesters (who at this point have lost faith), Castiel, Sherlock and his team, they have to find a way to deal with this new world that's just fallen upon them. And see if they can get their old one back.


**A/N: **Let me just say that I just had this idea and decided to write it and publish it. I've wanted to do SuperWhoLock for a long time now, and this literally just came into my head. This is the Preface, to see how well it goes. The plans are pretty much big, I might go into how the Doctor met the Winchesters to. Anyway please R and R :3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor did I create, _Supernatural, Doctor Who, _or _Sherlock Holmes__. _

* * *

**Preface**

**The Stars are Falling**

Fires, great big balls of fire flew down, like pretty lights floating in the sky. People all across the globe could see them, even in Australia where the sun was at its hottest right now. They looked up in amazement, in awe, it stopped cars, it stopped TV's, made them hiss out in static, causing the person to look outside as a sea of people all gasped at the same time.

The whole world, just stopped, and was still.

It was the one day when they were all one. The same event, the same time, the same place, the great big balls of dancing fire fell from the sky. Photographers took photos, marking the event that would forever be known as 'the day the earth stood still'.

And right at the centre of all of it. Were three teams. The heroes who would soon be known around the globe as the saviours, even though they'd saved the world a million times and nobody knew it.

"What's that Doctor?" a brown haired woman, hair tied up in a neat little bun arched her neck up to the sky, her face soft and smooth as she stared at the lights, no fear in her face what so ever. It was like some kind of hypnotization. And the Doctor broke his gaze away for the moment to look down at her, to see the light reflecting in her brown hues.

He licked his lower lip and looked at the dirt beneath his feet, his mind literally working at a million miles a minute.

The woman, only now just noticing the Doctor hadn't answered her, finally took her eyes away from the lights to give the doctor a frown. "Doctor?"

He looked up at his name, his eyes watered, he leant against the back of a blue phone box and stared out at the city bellow them. He didn't even bother to hide how upset he was, all of humanity was about to change, and there was nothing he could do about it. They'd wake up and hear the news that the stars had fallen.

His ancient eyes continued to scan the world around them, memorizing each and every house, every twinkling car that drove by, ignoring Clara's patience so he could steal one last glimpse of a moment from humanity, from the civilisation he'd saved over and over again, and for what? To be defeated by the one thing he couldn't stop, the one thing no man or alien could stop - angels. "Take one last look Clara,"

Clara looked up at the sky, but the lights had moved, they were moving closer and closer to the ground, one light in the distance sped so fast that she was sure it made impact with a hill over head. "Doctor what's going on?"

"Take one last look at humanity," The Doctors eyes were glassy and he found his eyes tracing the young girl before him. "Oh Clara, I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I should've taken you home, I should've kept you there." Even though the Doctor knew that wouldn't have made a difference, the sight before them would still have happened. But at least if she was at home, Clara could've died with the people she considered as her family.

"Doctor!" Clara pushed. "Don't you dare, don't you for one second regret any of this." The fastening of her breath was enough of an indication for the Doctor to know she was scared, and that hurt him even more. He felt as though he'd led a lamb to the slaughter.

Another light burst through the smog that was America, this time it smacked straight into pavement, they both watched as it continue to rip through the turf and leave a mark in its place. The Doctor blinked hard, and whispered a silent prayer, he'd never been a religious one, but these were angels, and the soldiers deserved it in his opinion.

Clara gasped and took a few steps back. "Doctor they're not just lights are they?"

The Doctor couldn't look Clara in the eyes, he couldn't tell her that her world was literally falling apart, and the chances of surviving were slimmer than ever before.

"Doctor I swear to the ground if you don't tell me what's going on I'll-"

"The stars, Clara, the stars are falling." he gave her a serious look, not expecting her to believe him, but she did, her hand flew up to her mouth and she held her head.

"W-what?"

"Or shall I rather say the angels, the angels are falling. Everywhere across the globe," he began to pace the ground in a circle till his back was facing her. "every country, every city, every desert, the angels are falling."

Clara, more than a little shell shocked, attempted to process this information, but she couldn't. She simply looked up at the angels that were burning at a temperature that was unnatural, and flying - or rather - _falling_ so fast that if you caught them you'd be buried six feet under. Her mind whirred on how she could help them, but she came up short.

"How do we stop it?"

The Doctor wiped his mouth and turned on his boots to look at her, his face pale, and sad. "I'm so sorry Clara."

Her face screwed up in disbelief, she didn't see how this could be real, at any moment she would wake up and she'd be in the T.A.R.D.I.S, or at her home looking after the two pesky kids that she adored so much. But as the ground shook beneath her from the weight of an angel falling nearby, she was knocked back into reality. It was too real. She didn't know what she could do, what they could do. And judging by the Doctors face, they'd given up hope.

"Come on Doctor, there must be someone, anyone, or even some_thing_, that can help us. That can stop this. That can..." she trailed off, water coming to her eyes as the lights were diming, mainly because half the angels had crashed. The scene was like nothing she'd ever experienced before, and she'd experienced a lot.

"Wait...what year did we say this was again?"

The tone of the Doctors voice filled Clara with some hope and she lifted her head, ignoring the stained tears on her cheeks. "Uh...twenty thirteen, why?"

Without a word the Doctor entered the T.A.R.D.I.S and Clara instinctively followed, figuring this would be the safest place to be in the possible Armageddon. She watched as the Doctor tapped and pushed buttons on his control panel, she always watched, in hopes that one day she could fly the T.A.R.D.I.S without having to ask, or without having to persuade the thing to let her.

The Doctors face cracked a smile as he looked at the screen. "Twenty Thirteen, that's their year."

"Who's year?"

The Doctor turned to her, his face confusing Clara, it was the complete opposite of what it had been earlier, he was smiling, his eyes were sad but his mouth was smiling.

"Who's year?" she repeated.

"The Winchester's..."

* * *

**A/N: **There you go, hope you enjoyed the Preface :D Remember to R and R :3 x.


End file.
